


We'll Get There

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: "Don't talk about Roscoe like that."Derek scoffs and sarcastically says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just too preoccupied with the gaping wound on my shoulder that's not healing!""Shit!"-----Or the one where I do a drabble from tumblr's prompt-bank based on this sentence “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Shoarita

After speeding away from the preserve in his Jeep after one more disastrous yet triumphant encounter with a creature he'd rather not see again, he hears the Jeep's troubling rumble and tries to soothe it by stroking the dash lovingly.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore," he mutters.

"Are you serious?" Derek's befuddled voice cuts off his gentle ministrations to his baby. "This isn't the time to soothe your damn Jeep, Stiles."

"We've talked about this, Derek!" Stiles hisses, "Don't talk about Roscoe like that."

Derek scoffs and sarcastically says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just too preoccupied with the _gaping wound_ on my shoulder that's _not_ healing!"

"Shit!" Stiles quickly assess the gash on Derek's left shoulder that's thankfully not bleeding anymore but it's also not closing up like it should, "Why didn't you say anything?" he asks frustrated and urging the Jeep to go faster while also ignoring the whining noise it emits in protest.

"I just did!" Derek exclaims through clenched teeth as he glares at Stiles.

Stiles groans out, "Stop yelling at me!"

"I can't," Derek rubs his face before saying, "you're too infuriating!"

Stiles huffs a chuckle, "I'm taking you to Deaton's."

"Please do," Derek shakes his head, exasperated with the younger boy, yet also amused by his antics.

Stiles can't say how many times they've banter like this, or how much he enjoys it, only to anguish over the thought of never doing it again or being the cause of a drift between them. He understands he can be too loud, too opinionated, too everything, and can only hope that Derek continues to see it as a well-acquired taste.

If it weren't for his dad and Derek his first goal after graduating would be to leave this town in the dust and start over. No more people looking at him and only seeing the Sheriff's spastic kid who can't seem to keep his mouth shut or his hands and feet still.

Those aren't his plans anymore.

Now, he looks over to Derek sitting in his passenger seat with a gaping wound on his shoulder and tattered clothes thanks to this week's unknown creature and feels the urge to growl even though he's human and it doesn't sound as menacing but damn it, _he's tired_. Tired of all this fighting and surviving bullshit, just wants to take his boyfriend on a date without worrying his gonna get a call away on another monster related emergency, he wants to spend his nights with Derek having conversations that don't include training regimes or research on herbs to counter poisons. He wants to make Derek happy, to give him all the good times he has missed on thanks to being on the run for what he was born into. He wants to get him away from all this clusterfuck, away from hunters, away from blood and gore and into relaxing mornings with breakfast in bed and walks in the park and all that rom-com easy life that Derek deserves.

His future is Derek and he'll do anything it takes to get them that future they both deserve.

Stiles feels a buzz coming from his phone and sees the alarm he set up last week reminding him of the very important plans for tonight. He looks to Derek who's also looking at the phone with a knowing glint in his eyes and a small smile.

Stiles puts away the phone and with a sly smirk and darkened eyes tones down his voice and says, "After you get patched up, I want you in the nice purple Henley and tight black jeans with your badass boots ready by six, our dinner reservation at Geraldo's is at six-thirty and we can't be late. _Again_."

"Fine," Derek says smugly, "but only if I get to pick the movie after. I'm not watching John Wick a third time, Stiles. Also, no ice cream. I want crepes from that bakery two blocks from the movie theater."

"Whatever you want, Der."

"Good."

Derek's smug expression drops slowly and turns sheepish. Stiles only notices because as much as he knows to keep his eyes on the road ahead he's never been able to stop sneaking glances whenever Derek rides with him.

"What's with that face?" he asks curiously after some time without Derek speaking. Derek is usually not one to hesitate when something is troubling him, at least, not since they started dating.

Derek slowly looks at Stiles with a fond expression and softly says, "You know I love you, right?"

Any other time, Stiles would have immediately stopped the Jeep right in the middle of the road and jump this amazing man sitting next to him. It's not the first time they've shared 'I love you's' but it is the first time Derek's said it first and without prompting, Stiles' heart is soaring. Derek most likely can hear it perfectly judging by his own smile and flitting looks towards Stiles' chest, but Stiles is on a mission to get Derek some help for his wound. So, he stomps down the adrenaline coursing through him into his hands that are gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly - _sorry, baby_ \- and pressed down a bit harder on the gas.

Stiles releases a loud guffaw and says jokingly, "Duh, you can't live without me. I literally just saved your life like ten minutes ago, dude."

Derek rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn't falter, "Don't call m-"

Stiles interrupts swiftly, "Sweetie, honey, baby, dear, hot stuff, meatloaf, disco stic-"

"Stiles!" Derek stops him from continuing knowing his boyfriend can go and on.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles flails his hand around, "I can't call you any of those, but I draw the line at dude, dude." He snickers on his little joke.

"Fine, just not in bed. Except, maybe...nevermind." Derek clears his throat and looks away.

Stiles is downright curious, so he urges on, "No, what is it? Sharing is caring, Der."

Derek sighs and mumbles, "I just...dont think I'd mind 'baby' when it's just us two, you know."

Stiles beams, "Alright, I can do that."

He gets lost in his thoughts thinking of all the ways he can use that term of endearment that would please his boyfriend when said boyfriends worried tone brings him out of his fantasy.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

Derek points the street behind them, "You missed the exit and I can't feel my arm anymore."

"Shit."

After an hour of Deaton's cryptic words of advice that are of no help to them _at all_ and some drops of prime worm juice, that was probably in the light of the moon for a whole year to amplify its power or juju shit, was applied to Derek's wound, in just a couple of minutes it was all healed up nicely with no scar left what so ever.

They left as soon as they could to get ready anticipating their celebratory date with bright smiles and fondly shared looks. On the way to the restaurant, this time in Derek's SUV, an interesting thought crept on Stiles.

"So, I was thinking about our earlier conversation where you mentioned I could call you something during our more intimate moments and I was wondering if maybe you co-"

Derek holds up a hand signaling him to stop and shakes his head, "I'm not calling you that."

"Oh, come on, Der!" Stiles whines, he's not ashamed of it.

"No."

Stiles puts on a sultry look and reaches to intertwined his hand with Derek's over the gear shift, "It makes me feel powerful and sexy. Just imagined how much better and intense our sex could get."

Derek shakes his head again, but this time with a chuckle, "I'm not calling you Stilesnator. Think of something else."

"Fine," he leans over so his lips are close to Derek's ear when he mutters, "but someday it will slip out of your lips between moans and pants and you'll see. I'll never let you live it down, either."

Derek groans and uses his shoulder to rub his ear to get rid of the shivers that Stiles' breath gave him.

"This right here is why I question our relationship sometimes."

Stiles laughs, "Then you remember I have a big dick and you get over it, I know."

"You're an asshole."

"I love you too, baby."

 


End file.
